


You Sure?

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: After taking Erik to meet your entire family for the first time, you decide to have some fun in his car.





	You Sure?

“So what did you think about my family?” you asked Erik on your drive home. It was his first time meeting your entire family and you thought it had gone well. You had been nervous because you weren’t quite sure just how well he and your family would mix.

“They aight,” Erik responded.

“Aight? Nigga, what do you mean ‘aight’? My family is the shit,” you laughed. “But for real, what did you think?”

He didn’t respond right away, and you could tell that he was deep in thought. “Hanging out with your family, I can see why you are the way you are,” he admitted.

You watched him as he continued to drive. “What do you mean by that? How am I?”

His lip quirked up and he glanced at you. “When I see you with your family, I’m reminded of home. Y'all are so comfortable with each other and it shows. I mean, your entire family loves one-another, and I didn’t know just how much I wanted that until I met them. Your family oozes love, just like you. You’re a direct reflection of them.”

You leaned over the armrest and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “That is the sweetest thing that you’ve ever said to me,” you whispered after a few moments.

“Nah, I’m sure I’ve said sweeter things, baby girl,” he laughed.

The two of you rode a few miles in silence for a while, your hand in his he brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles and smiled. You realized that he was making his way to your place, but you wanted to spend more time with him.

“Erik?” you whispered. “Can we go to your place?”

He smiled and nodded his head and began heading towards his house. You loved this man more than anything and would do anything for him. And he knew it. after almost 3 years, y'all had seen the worst of each other, but you stuck together. He was like a drug to you, whenever you were together he made you feel things that you had never felt before. He also made you do things that made you never would have done, but you trusted him. You felt safe with him.

When he pulled into his driveway he turned to face you, “Ready to head in?”

You didn’t respond, you only stared out of the window. It was starting to get dark when you got an idea. Smiling, you turned to face Erik. “You know, this is the perfect opportunity to do something that I’ve always wanted to do,” you whispered inching closer to him.

“Yeah, what’s that?” he asked.

“I want you to fuck me. Right here, in your car,” you stated before you hopped out of the car and made your way around to the driver’s side. Erik watched you as you walked, his eyes never leaving yours as you opened his door and pulled him out of the car. You wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed his jaw. “Would you like to fuck me in your car, Daddy?”

Erik let out a breath before he kissed you. He kissed you like he had never kissed you before like his life depended on it. You were so wrapped up in his kiss that you didn’t realize he had positions with you so that your back was against his car. He lifted you up to lessen the strain on both of you since he was much taller than you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You lost yourself every time you were around this man, but you loved it. he pulled you off the car and felt around for the door handle, and as gently as he could, he laid you on the back seat and stood back up. Your legs were hanging out of the car and Erik stood between them. His eyes were glazed over as he dragged them over your body, taking in the way you looked.

You’d chosen to wear your hair out that day, instead of your normal bun, and you were sure it was haloing your head. With it being summer, you opted to wear shorts and a graphic t-shirt to your family outing. Erik loved when you wore shorts because he could see your thighs, and he absolutely loved your thighs.

“Daddy,” you whined bringing Erik’s eyes back up to yours. “Are you going to fuck me in your car?”

Erik licked his lips and smiled. this smile constantly sent chills down your smile when he flashed it. you began to unbutton your shorts, hoping that it would jumpstart something in Erik, you were getting tired of waiting.

“Nah, baby girl. Put them hands above ya head,” Erik said, and he watched as you did what he told you. He crouched down, his eyes never leaving yours, and he placed light kisses along the inside of your thighs causing you to moan. His hand ghosted along your legs up to the button of your shorts and unbuttoned them. slowly, he dragged your shorts down and pocketed your panties. You frowned a bit because you knew you wouldn’t see that pair again, but you also knew that he would buy you five more pairs to replace it. he stood up an looked at you before he smiled. “You’d do anything for daddy right, baby girl?” he asked as he stuck his hand into his pocket.

“Yes,” you breathed just before he pulled out his phone.

“Smile big for me, baby,” he said as he pointed the camera right at you. “Damn, baby, you look good like this.” He leaned into the car to kiss you, deep and hard, and slid his free hand underneath your shirt to pull down your bra. “Pull ya shirt off,” he whispered as he dropped his hand to his belt buckle. As you did, you noticed that he still had a firm grip on his phone and you smirked.

Erik was busy unbuckling his pants, so you slipped his phone from his hand and turned it to face him. “Say ‘hi’, Daddy,” you giggled.

“Wassup,” Erik smirked and winked causing you to giggle even more. “Aight, baby girl, you gotta hold the camera steady, okay?” Erik asked once his pants were around his ankles. You nodded. You were more than ready for Erik to fuck you and you cried out as he slid his dick into you. Erik gripped you underneath your thighs and pulled you closer to him so that only your back was touching the seat. He paused once he was fully seated in you to let you adjust and your chest rose with each deep breath that you took. You tired your best to hold the camera still, but as soon as Erik started moving within you, you started to lose your composure. He felt so good inside of you. With each slow drag out of you, Erik flicked your clit twice before roughly slamming back inside of you. He knew you loved it when he was rough, and that it made you cum faster. He hadn’t been fucking you long before the telltale signs of your orgasm began.

Your arms were shaking, and you knew that the quality of the video was going to be poor, but you didn’t really care. You cried out at one particularly hard thrust from Erik.

“Baby girl, what you so quiet for?” Erik asked between thrusts. “You ain’t never this quiet. What, you afraid that my neighbor’s gon hear you? Huh?”

“Yes, daddy,” you cried. You hadn’t really thought this through, you didn’t want anyone to hear you getting fucked in your boyfriend’s car.

Erik stopped thrusting. “Nah, you know how I feel about that shy shit. You want me to fuck you? I wanna hear you, baby girl. You got that?”

“Yes,” you whispered.

“I didn’t hear you,” he said as his thumb began rubbing your clit once more.

You bit your tongue, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. “Come on, baby girl, tell daddy what he wants to hear,” Erik cooed.

“Yes, daddy,” you said a little louder.

“Nah, not loud enough,” he smirked as he continued to rub your clit and began thrusting shallowly.

“YES, DADDY!!!” you yelled as your orgasm washed over you. You felt as Erik continued to fuck you through your orgasm and you hoped that he would finish soon, but Erik had other plans.

As soon as your breathing had calmed down enough, Erik slid out of you and picked you up before he sat inside of the car. “Aww baby, daddy knows you’re tired, but I’m not done with you yet,” he said as straddled you across his lap. “You wanted me to fuck you and now you’re trying to tap out? Nah, that ain’t gon happen. Come on, baby girl, ride daddy’s dick.” Erik whispered as he slid back inside of you. You drew your strength from him. You rolled your hips and threw your hands around Erik’s neck. He dug his nails into your sides as he gripped you, helping you set a steady rhythm.

“You feel so good, daddy. Fuck!” you were about to cum again, but you didn’t want to yet. “I don’t wanna cum yet, daddy, please!” you begged.

“Nah, let that shit go, baby girl,” Erik replied just before he latched onto your neck and bit you. He knew you liked the pain and that it would push you over the edge. You cried as you came this time, with Erik still deep inside of you. He was still rolling your hips and you knew you were going to have bruises in the morning.

You kissed him, you wanted to feel him everywhere, and you wanted him to cum. “Daddy,” you said, pulling back. “Daddy, I want you to cum in me.”

Erik’s eyes flashed up to yours, “What?”

You nodded, “Cum in me, daddy.”

“You sure, baby girl?” he asked, his eyes still locked on yours. “Baby girl are you sure that’s what you want?” he asked when you didn’t respond the first time.

“Yes, daddy. Please cum in me,” you begged. You were so close and by the way Erik was breathing, you knew he was too. You pulled all the strength you had left together and rode Erik harder. You kissed the side of his face and he pulled you closer, your sighs becoming louder as you got closer to the edge and Erik’s grunts became rougher. “Daddy please!” you cried as your orgasm took over, your walls gripping his dick like a vice.

“FUCK!” Erik yelled seconds later as he thrust and came deep inside of you.

You don’t know how long Erik stayed inside of you after he came, but you didn’t care one bit. You ran your hands through Erik’s dreads and you chuckled as his forehead nuzzled in your neck.

“What’s so funny,” he asked, his voice tired.

“Your phone,” you giggled. “I’m still holding it.” You were full on laughing now, not sure what was so funny. “I can’t wait to watch it later.”

Erik’s dick twitched inside of you. “Really, nigga?” you asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

“What can I say?” he laughed. “You think you can make it to the house?” Erik lifted you a bit so that he slid out of you and you whined at the loss.

“I can try, but if I can’t, you might have to carry me.  _Daddy_.” You whispered.

Erik slapped your ass, “Girl, don’t start nothing that you’re too tired to finish. Here.” He handed you your shorts and fixed your bra before getting out of the car. He helped you out once you were semi-dressed and pulled you against him and kissed you. His fingers gripped your hair and you pulled his shirt, trying to minimize the space between the two of you. Breaking away from the kiss, he pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. “Damn, girl,” he whispered. “Let’s go.” He pulled you away from the car, closed and locked the doors and pulled you towards the house.

You had a feeling that you wouldn’t be getting any sleep soon.

**3 months later**

“ _You sure?_ ” Erik’s voice echoed in your head.

Those two words. Those two fucking words had drastically changed your life and you weren’t completely sure how you felt about your current situation.

Erik smirked, “I asked you if you were sure.”

“Fuck you, Erik,” you grumbled.

“Baby girl, you already did,” and the asshole laughed. He had the fucking nerve to laugh.

You propped your elbows on your thighs and let your head fall into your hands. What the fuck were you going to do?

“Baby girl,” Erik’s voice cooed. He’d moved next to you and draped his arm across your shoulders. “It’s not that bad. We’ll make it through this, believe me.”

You sighed and cuddled yourself deeper into his side. You knew Erik wouldn’t leave you and the baby, but it just came as a surprise.

“I can’t believe I’m pregnant,” you groaned.

Erik was silent for a moment, “Y/N, do you not want this baby?”

Your eyes snapped up to his, you could see the uncertainty in them. “It’s not that, Erik. I feel blessed that I’m the mother of your firstborn.” You admitted. “It’s just that we’re doing this kinda out of order, don’t you think? I mean, it’s love, marriage, then a baby. Not love then baby.” You dropped your head in your hands again.

Erik was silent for a moment, “Well, since we’re doing things out of order, why don’t you hold on to this for me?”

You sniffed. When did you start crying? “What are you talking about, Erik?” you lifted your head and stared at what he was holding. “Erik, what are you saying?” you asked, your eyes flipping between Erik’s face and the ring he was holding.

“I’ve been carrying this around for weeks now,” he said turning the ring around in his fingers. “Waiting for the perfect time to ask you, but none ever came up. And what’s more perfect than finding out that you’re carrying my baby, my firstborn?”

“Erik, I…” you were at a loss for words.

Erik sighed, “Y/N, will you marry me?”

Tears were streaming down your face and you weren’t sure if it was from the hormones or from the love you felt for this man. Probably both you realized. you were full on crying now, and you realized that you hadn’t answered Erik yet. not able to form words, you did the only thing that you could. You kissed him. at first, he was shocked, but he eventually began to smile and kiss back. The two of you kissed until you had finally calmed down and you pulled away. placing your hands on his cheeks, you closed your eyes and whispered, “Yes.”


End file.
